


Practice Makes Perfect

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [27]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: Can you please write me a fake dating prompt for ian x mickey hahah Idk why but I feel like mandy would be the cause of it like she is threatening to set mickey up on blind dates. So ian blurts out they are dating and mickey is like wtf and goes with it haha





	

Mickey is sitting on the couch, drinking a beer, when Mandy comes bounding in, giddy as all hell. 

 

“Oh geez.” Mickey groans. “It’s never good for me when you have that particular smirk on your face.” He says, motioning to the shit-eating grin that is cutting into her cheeks. 

 

“Oh, brother!” She sighs, falling across his lap. “I have such great news for you.” She sings, looking up at his face.

 

“I doubt it.” He grumbles. 

 

“But, Mickey! I found you a date."

 

Mickey’s head falls back in an exasperated motion. 

 

“C’mon, Mandy. We’ve talked about this. I’m not letting you set me up on blind dates."

 

Mandy sits up straight, crossing her arms over her chest. “Well, why not? Huh? You always say no, but you never tell me why not!” 

 

“I have a boyfriend.” Mickey’s eyes go wide at the lie that just fell from between his lips without his brain's permission.

 

“WHAT?” Mandy squeals, she jumps up, doing a lap around the room excitedly before plopping right back down next to Mickey. “Can I meet him?” She asks, resting her head on his shoulder. “Please. Please. Pleeeeease!” 

 

“Sure.” Another slip-up, out of his mouth before he can stop it. 

 

“Yay!” Mandy kisses his cheek. “Tomorrow night! My house!” She runs out his apartment animatedly. 

 

“Son of a bitch.” Mickey mumbles to himself. “The fuck was that?” 

 

*

 

Mickey watches his co-worker from across the room. When Mickey got this accounting job at WorldWide Cups, he didn’t think he would fall for a salesman. But fall he did. What makes it worse, is that Ian befriended him quickly, but never made a move. So now, Mickey is stuck in the friend zone and to escalate the situation, he’s about to ask the guy for a huge favor. 

 

“Hey, Ian.” Mickey greets, walking up behind the tall redhead. 

 

“What’s up, Mick?” Ian asks, smiling that mega-watt smile that makes every client swoon. 

 

“I, uh. I got a favor to ask you.” Mickey says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

 

“Course!” Ian nods. “Anything for my best friend Mickey!"

 

“Right.” Mickey smiles awkwardly. “So, uh, I kinda lied to my sister and told her I had a boyfriend, but I don’t so…” Mickey trails off. Shit. He didn’t think about how embarrassing it would be to explain to your crush that you lied about having a boyfriend. Is Ian gonna think that Mickey can’t get a date? 

 

“Wait. Let me back up.” Mickey corrects. “My sister keeps trying to set me up on blind dates, so I lied about a boyfriend to get her off my back, but now she wants to meet him. So I-“ 

 

“So you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend.” Ian finishes. 

 

“Yeah.” Mickey points his eyes toward the floor, feeling the blush rise up his neck and spread to his cheeks.

 

Ian places a hand on Mickey’s shoulder, bending down to meet Mickey’s eyes. 

 

“Of course I’ll do it, Mick. Families love me.” He smirks. 

 

“Gold boy, I know.” Mickey teases. “Mandy’ll love you.” 

 

“What time?” 

 

*

 

“Ian, that shirt is fine.” Debbie assures her brother. 

 

“The last five were fine.” Carl gripes. “Can I leave yet?” 

 

“No!” Ian yells. “I haven’t picked out shoes yet and I need a well rounded judging panel." Ian says, gesturing to Debbie, Carl, and Frannie. "This is my chance! I can't screw it up!” 

 

“I like this one best, Uncle E.” Five year old, Frannie says. Ian scoops her up in his arms, pressing kisses to her plump cheeks. 

 

“You’re my favorite.” He fake whispers. “Don’t tell the others.” 

 

“Okay, Uncle E.” Frannie giggles loudly and nods. Ian sets the child down before turning back to his closet. 

 

“So dark green button-up. We’re settled. So black or brown shoes.” 

 

“Brown.” Debbie suggests. Frannie glances at her mother and then to her uncle. 

 

“Yeah, brown.” She nods. 

 

“Carl?” Ian asks. 

 

“Huh?” Carl looks up from his phone. “Oh, yeah, brown.” 

 

“Alright.” Ian closes the closet door. “I think I’m good!” 

 

Ian slips his shoes on before checking his appearance in the mirror one last time. He turns and picks up his niece, lifting her up so she can see their reflection in the mirror.

 

“What do you think, Peanut? Does Uncle E look ready for a date? Will he like me?” Ian asks. He means for it to be a joke, but there’s sincerity in his question. 

 

Frannie nods eagerly. He kisses her cheek and sets her back down. Before he can stand up, she wraps her little hand in his shirt. 

 

“You’re my favorite too.” She whispers. Ian’s eyes threaten to tear up but he quickly pulls himself together. He turns toward Debbie, holding her child close to his chest.

 

“Can I keep her?” He asks. Debbie smiles.

 

“Not permanently, but anytime you wanna babysit for free, hit me up.” She jokes. 

 

*

 

Ian drives up to Mickey’s building and notices that the man is already standing outside the door, looking hot as all hell.

 

Ian practically faints when he sees Mickey. He’s wearing a navy button-up and fitted khaki pants. And his hair, holy shit, his hair. It’s perfectly styled into an effortless quiff. 

 

Ian must have zoned out because the next thing he knows, he’s startled by the sound of three quick taps on his window. He jumps in his seat and Mickey laughs.

 

“Gonna let me in, tough guy?” Mickey teases. 

 

Ian nods fervently, unlocking the passenger door and leaning to push it open. 

 

“Sorry!” Ian apologizes. “I was just-. Sorry."

 

“We’re cool, dude.” Mickey assures him. “So, Mandy’s is just two blocks over.” 

 

Ian nods, following Mickey’s directions. 

 

“Is there anything I should know? Prepare myself for?” Ian asks.

 

“Uh, I don’t think so. Mandy will probably ask you a million questions, but she’s just excited that I have a boyfriend so she’ll be fucking ecstatic to find out its you.” 

 

“Who? Me?” Ian teases.

 

“Shut up.” Mickey shoves him playfully. “You know how you are. That all American heart throb shit you’ve got going on.” 

 

Ian blushes, tilting his head away from Mickey to hide it.

 

“Oh this is her building!” Mickey points out. 

 

They park and walk inside. Ian grabs Mickey’s hand as they approach the apartment and Mickey stares at him.

 

“Boyfriends.” Ian says slowly, motioning between the two of them. 

 

“Oh right.” Mickey says awkwardly. He raises his hand to knock on the door, but it swings open to reveal Mandy. 

 

“Hiiiiii!” She sings. “Holy shit, you’re hot!” Mandy scans Ian up and down. 

 

Mickey rolls his eyes, pushing past her and dragging Ian with him. 

 

“I’m Ian.” He calls over his shoulder. Mandy is still frozen in the doorway, a little starstruck. 

 

“Fuck, Mickey.” Mandy breathes. “Why wouldn’t you tell me you were dating a fucking model?"

 

“Oh shut up, Mandy.” 

 

“No, seriously. How much are you paying him?” She half-jokes.

 

“Fuck off. I met him at work.” 

 

Ian nods. “Yep. I work in sales.” He elaborates. 

 

“Ooooo, boring.” Mandy teases.

 

Ian laughs. “It has its moments.” He shrugs. 

 

*

 

After two hours of dinner and a lengthy investigation by Mandy, the boys are released from her custody. 

 

Ian heads to the car while Mickey hangs back. 

 

“I like him.” Mandy whispers. “Don’t fuck it up."

 

Mickey grins “I’ll do my best.” 

 

He follows Ian to the car, getting in the passenger seat and turning to face him.

 

“I can’t thank you enough.” Mickey sighs. “I know she’s a handful."

 

“No, I like her. She’s just the girl version of you, right?” 

 

Mickey sinks down in his seat. “Fuck, I hope not.” He breathes, making Ian smile. 

 

Ian pulls up in front of Mickey’s building and they sit in silence for a second before Mickey speaks up.

 

“Well, I’ll see at work on Monday, right?” He confirms, opening his car door. 

 

“Wait.” Ian calls, grabbing Mickey’s shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. Mickey is shocked for a moment, but quickly falls into it. Ian pulls back, a grin on his face. 

 

“So. You busy tomorrow?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I deviated a lil bit from the prompt, but that's kind of my usual so ???
> 
> Prompt me @ianmickgallagher on tumblr


End file.
